The Other
by Brooklynnx
Summary: A clone of SpiderMan from an alternate dimension has been summoned to the present by an evil mastermind. Using the clone to create chaos, he sent SpiderMan and a Long Island hero, Night Shadow, to a world where evil reins supreme. Will they escape it? End
1. And It Begins

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Spider-Man or any of the Marvel characters featured in this 'fanfic'. So now you can't sue me. I do, however, own the character Night Shadow, which I created._

The one sight in New York City that stops people in their tracks is seeing a superhero. It is a once in a lifetime experience, even for those who lived there. Eyes popped and jaws dropped, and people started pointing and gazing at the masked hero like a child looking at playstation games. That was Jamie's same reaction.

As she stepped her foot out of the taxicab she saw people staring, people pointing. She looked up and saw this red and blue blur scaling the wall of a very tall building. She gave a wide smile as she whispered his name, "Spider-Man."

Jamie, as many teenagers, was amazed by superheroes. In their adolescence, they needed someone to look up to. And superheroes were perfect for the job. Jamie was a fifteen year old who adored the secret world of superhumans. And today, her first time in New York City, she got to see one in real life. Of course, all she really had to do was just look in a mirror.

"Come, Jamie!" Her Mother said as they hustled to the theatre. For Jamie's birthday her Mother treated her to a Broadway play, _Wicked. _Her Mother had been, and frankly, still was, a _Wizard of Oz _fanatic. It ran in Jamie's blood to adore it as well, since that had been the theme of her first room when she was little.

"Mom, did you see him?" Jamie asked eagerly as some man in a weird vest checked their tickets.

"You bet! Was he amazing or what? It must be so cool to climb up buildings like that."

"He was amazing, wasn't he?" Jamie said, walking into the theatre doors and taking a playbill.

"Well, you are too dear. Wait a second…Aw…Does Jamie have a little superhero crush?"

"Mom!" she snapped, laughing along.

"Look, here's our seats. Good, huh?" Her Mother asked as they sat down.

Jamie nodded. "I can't believe you got orchestra!"

"Only the best for you, sweetie." Her Mother replied, tucking her dark brown hair behind her ear. "I remember when I had hair like yours."

"Until you dyed it blonde to cover up the gray." Jamie giggled.

"Thanks for reminding me that I'm old, Jamie."

"That's my job." Jamie said, smiling.

Jamie and her mother had a very close relationship. They were each other's best friend. Jamie thought that all mothers should be like hers.

The curtain rose shortly after, and the singing began. Although her Mother was completely captivated, all Jamie could think about was that one vision of Spider-Man. He was so graceful and powerful…he was amazing. She finally decided that after the show she just had to find him.

And with her Mother knowing about, well, her _secret,_ that wouldn't be as difficult as it seemed. The hard thing was that her Mother was very overprotective. She might not let her change into Night Shadow…but she was fifteen now! She was responsible. Not responsible enough to take out the trash and make her bed all the time, but responsible enough to be a superhero. Plus, other people did it, so how hard could it be?


	2. After The Show

"Mom…" Jamie said during an intermission. Everyone was hustling to beat the long line at the bathrooms and concession stands.

"Yes, hon?"

"I think Night Shadow needs to come out tonight."

"But, Jamie…"

"I know where the hotel is. Just leave a window unlocked." Jamie explained.

Her Mother shook her head. "In the city? Jamie, Long Island is one thing, but the city?"

"I can do this, Mom. Please. I've never seen the city before."

Her Mother gave a reluctant sigh. "Fine. After the show, okay? And you better be back by midnight."

"I'll try." Jamie smiled and hugged her Mother.

"God, why did you have to get those stupid powers?" She whispered in her ear as their hug ended.

Jamie pulled back from her Mother. "Why did you have to crash the car into that truck carrying illegal toxins?"

Jamie's Mom sighed. "Why is it that you're the one that got powers?"

"They spilt all over me, Ma! I rode shotgun!"

The lights dimmed, ending their conversation. Jamie enjoyed Act 2 a lot more. She loved the makeup, and how it all looked so real. She needed to come to the city more often. Oh well, they had the weekend. And today was only Friday. They had Saturday and Sunday, and they left Monday back for Long Island.

Long Island was nothing like this place. I mean, being a superhero there didn't mean a lot. You had car jacking and fires and break-ins, but no supervillians like Electro or anything like that. She got chills just thinking about it. How exciting would it be to really kick someone's ass? It must feel good too, like it gives you satisfaction or something like that.

Finally the show ended. Jamie sprung out of her seat and raced towards the exits, her Mother trying to keep up through the mob of people. Jamie's straight brown hair bobbed up and down as she headed along the isles. Her Mother had looked just like her at that age. But she wasn't as stubborn and curious as her daughter.

Jamie waited for her Mom impatiently outside the theatre. She tapped her foot anxiously, scanning the crowd. She just wanted to fly already! Why was that such a big deal? Finally she saw her blonde-haired mother look for her frantically outside on the street. Jamie rushed over to her.

"Mom! The play was awesome! Can I go now?"

"Jamie, I--"

"Mom!"

Her Mother sighed. "Okay. Fine. Just…be careful."

Jamie hugged her Mom tightly. "I always am."

Jamie pushed away from her Mom and ran down an alleyway. Her Mother waited for a glimpse of her. Within a few moments, Jamie's hand emerged from the alley. She waved her Mother over. Her Mother laughed as Jamie handed her clothes over to her.

Jamie's masked face was illuminated by a streetlight. Her mask didn't cover her entire face. Instead, the black mask hid everything above her mouth. It cut off a few centimeters before her upper lip. Her straight, lively hair was also half-covered by the mask. Her entire outfit was black. She wore black tights and a black tee shirt that clinged to her body. Her black leather gloves also matched her outfit. She was Night Shadow, of Long Island, and she was ready to fly to new heights.


	3. The Search Begins

She had never felt more alive. I mean, yeah, she had flown before, but not in a city as beautiful as this with so many buildings and people…it was really something out of a movie. She passed a billboard that was up on a rooftop. There was an extremely good shot of Spider-Man on a front page of the _Daily Bugle. _A big, blockheaded man stood with his arms crossed and looked very pleased with himself. The words "Photograph by Peter Parker" were on the bottom in very, very, very small black print.

Hrm…Where is he? She thought as she headed up towards the sky for a better view.

Flying wasn't as easy as it seemed, though. Night Shadow just made it look easy. It took a lot of skill and coordination. She had managed to get the hang of it within two months of becoming a superhero.

Now…where was Spider-Man? She hoped that her luck would change for once and that she'd find him. This city was so big…nothing like Long Island. She could barley remember what street she was on.

Night Shadow looked around for her costumed crush. There was no sign of him. Maybe he was at the Baxter Building…or near that _Daily Bugle _place…or saving the world, as usual. She wondered how he did that. On Long Island there was no one to save. She was just a camera-loving superstar, really.

Night Shadow hovered next to a fifth story window of an office building. She stayed there and tied to think of where Spider-Man could be. She opened her eyes wide and they filled with black tears. This was her night vision, as she called it. She could see in the dead of night like it was beautiful daylight. It also enhanced her vision so that she could see up to fifty feet away. It was overwhelming the first few times, but after a while it was cool. She scanned the area…no…nope…no sign of him.

She heard the window open up behind her and she spun around in the air. Men and women in business suits stared at her with glistening eyes and dropped jaws.

"What?" Night Shadow asked. "You're New Yorkers! Haven't you ever seen a superhero before?"

None of them responded, and she didn't expect them to. Rolling her eyes, she headed back to the hotel, scanning the streets and the sky as she flew. The hotel was only a ten-minute trip by flying. Her Mother had probably just entered their sixth story room at the Holiday Inn.

It was probably only around eleven o'clock. She still had an hour…this was so corny…a superhero on a curfew! Anyway, it would be a shame to waste all that time…free time…to kick some evil butt…

And, almost as if the gods had granted her wish, a cry of help came into ear. Preparing for a fight, Night Shadow braced herself for the first fight in a while.

Hopefully she wouldn't get too hurt…because if she did, she couldn't heal herself. _Others,_ but not herself.

A/N: So what do ya think so far? I like it. It'll get good soon, dontcha worry! You know how the endings are always slow.

**I'm having trouble thinking of powers for Night Shadow. Any ideas, lemme know please!**

**Thanks Read and Review-thanks to all my loyal reviewers! You all get cookies! **


	4. The Fight

Heading in the direction of the action, Night Shadow flew down, using her Night Vision to find what it was she was looking for. There...there was a teenaged boy being mugged. He was holding a backpack very tightly, and he was surrounded by five men. 

She landed on a roof an faced the alleyway where the teen was being attacked. Using her telekinesis power, she moved a garbage can that was below her and rammed it into one of the men. They freaked out and looked around.

"That's right, boys." Night Shadow said, standing proudly with her hands on her hips. "Night Shadow's in da house."

Leaping down, she landed on one of the men's shoulders. His legs fell from under him and he tumbled to the ground. The remaining three men backed up, preparing for this stange girl's next move.

A street light illumiated the men, casting shadows on the ground. Night Shadow grinned. She flew over the muggers and into the floor, melting into the shadow of one of the thugs. The shadow came alive and stood up, hovering a few inches off the ground.

_"All right."_ She gave them a smirk. She rarely got to do _that._ The shadow of the man attacked another, sending him flying. The one she had landed on had gotten up and tried to crack a pipe over her head. But it went right through her, disorienting her shadow, and leaving her unharmed.  
"That wasn't nice!" She said, punching the man out.

Once all the thugs were gone, she flew out of the man's shadow, returning it to its owner. She hurried over to the boy.  
"Hello? _Hello?"_ She called.  
He was hiding behind a box. He didn't look as scared as he should have been.She reached out and helped him up.  
"You okay, kid?" She asked.  
"Me...yeah...I...who are you?"  
"Night Shadow. You?"  
"Peter Parker. I've never seen you before," he told her. "and I see a_ lot_ of superhumans. I'm a photographer at the _Bugle"  
_"Bugle? Then...wait..._you're_ the kid who took that pic of Spidey."  
"Spidey? What's he to you?" He asked.  
"I just wanna meet him. That's what I was doing out here, until I saw you."  
"Oh. Well, he's usually around Queens."  
"Queens? Hey, thanks. And be safe, okay?"  
"Me? Oh, don't you worry!" He laughed.

Night Shadow smiled and flew up into the sky, heading near Grand Central Station.  
Peter Parker stood there, clutching the stap to his backpack that was holding his costume.  
_Man...I wish I could fly..._

**A/N:sorry bout the delay! (especially you, wiccan. lol) I do not have a computer, considering that we just moved in our new home. I'll try to get more chapters up, but please be patient! I'm really sorry to anyone who is enjoying the story. AND THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO GAVE ME SUGGESTIONS FOR NIGHT SHADOW'S POWERS! THEY WERE GREATLY APPRECHIATED! **


	5. Just Another Average Bank Robery

Well…no Spider-Man. Whatsoever. That totally ruined my night. Besides the fact that I stalked the rooftops of Queens in the pouring rain, or that I got lost on the way to the hotel and I had to land on the streets and ask a policemen for directions._ Very_ embarrassing. Once I was pointed in the right direction, it was past midnight. _Way_ past.

An hour or two. Which is a lot to my nervous, over-protective mother.

When I jumped through the unlocked window, she immediately jumped up from the chair in the corner of the room, where she had been nervously rocking back and forth.

"Jamie, where the hell have you been?"

I gave her a stunned look. It wasn't surprised, but it was stunned. She's normally crying hysterically, not enraged with fury.

"I got lost, Ma. You will not believe how confusing it is once you go to Queens…"

"Queens!" Her eyes didn't live mine. "What were you doing in _Queens?"_

"Looking for Spider-Man," I tried to explain, " I saved this kid from a group of muggers, and it turns out that he was a photographer at this paper, and he knows Spidey hangs around there, so I figured I'd check it out."

She crossed her arms. "I don't want excuses."

My mouth dropped. My arms wailing, I yelled. "Ma! You can't be serious!"

Her eyes were hard and cold. I was not expecting this reaction from her. Maybe a, Oh, Jamie! I was so worried! But no. She was _angry._

"Look, Mom," I said, stopping her in mid-entence. "If you don't believe me, I'll go hunt the kid I saved. I'll bring him right here to you."

She laughed. I wasn't expecting that either.

"Let's just go to bed, I'm exhausted. From saving lives, and all that." I eyed her.

I had no desire of going to sleep that night. My mind was haunted by images of Spider-Man, swinging through the city, with me flying at his side. I must find him! I have to! There was no option. Sorry, Ma…

I quietly got out of bed and threw on my costume. My mask, tied firmly to my face, gave me a comfortable feeling of safety. With this baby on, I was protected. I jotted my Mom a note on those cheap-o hotel pads they leave on the nightstand and headed out the window, making sure to leave it unlocked. I swallowed a heaping of guilt as I sailed through the sky, leaving my sleeping mother all alone.

Okay. Queens. Which way to Queens? I had no clue. So I played the recently reliable game of _Eeny, meeny, miny, moe. _Shrugging, I picked the very best one and minded my own business, looking at all the lights and blinking stuff. Everything was amazing. I was awe-stuck. But what would Spider-Man be doing around here at two in the morning?

I heard a faint ringing sound and grinned. _That's what._

Bank robberies always have at least two of the following four things:

An accomplice. (2) Hostages. (3) Superpowers. (4) Highly dangerous weapons, or (4) A big brain. I wondered what this idiot had to his advantage.

I've heard of this genius, which I say in all sarcasm, many times before. His name was Electro, known for his lightning-based powers. Spider-Man first beat him with rubber gloves. And if you think _that's_ bad, he beat the Sand-Man by sucking him into a vacuum. A lot of these goons didn't have much to boast for.

When I arrived at the scene, which wasn't long, there were SWAT cars and police cars and sirens and megaphones and cops and guns and the place was just the definition of chaos. Inside, obviously, was Electro.

I landed next to a police officer with his gun handy. He jumped as I plopped down onto the street.

"Hey, officer. What's up?"  
"Oh, N-Night S-Shadow! Wow! W-What are you d-doing here?" He asked, fumbling his words.

"What's going on?" I asked again.

"Oh, right! Well, Electro, one hostage. No word or noth'in."

"A hostage? Whoa, he's not as dumb as he looks!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing. Never mind." I slowly ascended upwards. He tilted his head and looked at me. "Er…what are you doing?"

I casually winked at him and landed on the roof of the bank. I could see the sweat on everyone's faces from up there. I gave them a thumbs up and climbed into and airshaft. Everything went black. But black was my specialty.

With just a quick adjustment of my eyes, night became day, and everything was perfectly visible. Another one of my cool superpowers. Besides the whole 'zooming in' thing, that is. But now it was as if there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the sun was smiling down on me. Okay, that was extremely sissyish. Never mind. Basically, I can see perfectly when its dark out. Enough said.

I peeked my head out of an opening, above a messy desk. I stuck it out further, and I clinged to the ceiling. Electro was near a vault…the hostage on her knees very close to him. First of all, I had to help her out. Secondly, kick some ass, which I was very much looking forward to.

As I was about to approach the yellow-and-green jump suited moron, a flash of red and blue was seen out the corner of my eye.

I couldn't help but gasp. It was him! He was here! _"Oh my god!"_

Spider-Man leaped up, spun in the air, and shot a web right at me. At me! I was like, are you serious? Electro was right there! The blob of sticky goo flung me back against a wall.  
"Uh, hi. You don't know me, but, eh…I'm _on your freaking side, dude!"_

He ignored me and faced Electro. Without a word or a punch thrown, he picked up the hostage and jumped through the glass door. Not a smart thing to do, considering she wasn't immune to sharp things.

Electro and I just waited. I smiled. "So…"

He shrugged and continued stashing money in the vault. My eyebrows moved to form that expression that said _wtf?_

"Did I miss something?" I asked.

Electro turned to face me. "Who are you, again?"

I groaned. "Night Shadow, okay? Night Shadow, from Long Island. Am I that unpopular?"

"If I knew who you were you'd be dead by now. But, figuring your, what, twelve, I thought I'd leave you there. But of course, I could kill you, if you want."

"Oh, no thanks, that'd ruin my whole weekend. Birthday and such. And I'm fifteen, just so you know." I wiggled my loose feet, bored.

"Oh, well, happy birthday. I hope being stuck to a wall doesn't bring you down."

"No, it's kinda cool, actually. So…when is the part that Spider-Man jumps in here, makes a funny remark, then kicks your butt?"

Electro sneered. "He won't be doing that."

"Are you kidding?" I laughed. He didn't answer.

"So…well, when will the police come in?"

"Spider-Man is keeping them busy," Electro said, throwing the sack of cash over his shoulder.

"What?"

"Nice talking to you, kid." And he ran out towards the back. I didn't bother to wiggle free. I knew there was no way in hell to get free of this crap.

So I waited for the police to show up. Which they did, but the webbing dissolves on its own. So I was stuck there for another forty minutes. They had been free to interrogate me, threaten me, rip off my mask…but they didn't. Because they were nice policemen. If I had any I would've given cookies. They did talk to me, though, and ask questions about what I had witnessed.

"Spider-Man came outside with a hostage, then he left. What did he do with Electro?"

"Nothing." I said, feeling like a stupid kid being restrained to this stupid wall.

"What do you mean?" It was the officer that I landed next to. He wasn't fumbling anymore.

"He just left. Electro continued on with the money. We talked, though."

"What did he tell you?"

"He wished me happy birthday." I smiled.

"Well, happy birthday."

"Thank you."

"Anything else?"

I shook my head. "What's up with that? I mean, Webs stuck _me_ to a wall, not Electro. What the heck is up with that?"

The officer turned to one of the others. "Inform the chief that Spider-Man is an accomplice, at large. I can't believe he fooled us with that damn hostage. Get a check on her, too, she might have been paid."

"Whoa, whoa whoa whoa. Backup here a sec, you're saying Spidey and Sparky worked together?" They nodded. Then I couldn't help it. I broke out hysterical laughing.

"Man, do you follow the storyline at all? Spidey thinks Electro is the stupidest superhero out here. If he were to collaborate with someone evil, it sure as hell wouldn't be him. I mean, sure, Doc Ock, Scorpion, even Venom, maybe, but _not _Electro."

"How are you so sure?"

"Well…I've followed his movements, traced lots of stuff…I'm a big fan, let's just say."

"O…k…so just use the words 'possible' or 'suspected', got it, Frank?"

Frank nodded and headed out.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"I'm…uh…Jerry."

"Hi Jerry! So," I said, looking at his gun. "Have you ever used that thing?"

As he laughed, the webbing began to dissolve. Then, all at once, boom! I fell to the floor right on my ass.

I jumped up and dusted myself off. "Well, Jerry, I've got to go. See, I snuck out of my hotel room and I'm probably grounded, so I'll follow this whole 'Spidey and Sparky' thing."

And then I flew up towards the Holiday Inn. My Mom probably new. I was probably dead.

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers pointing out that I had called Jamie 'Kim' by accident. There was some major comfusion between this story and another one of mine. So sorry!**


	6. Jazzy Jazz

When my Mom is angry…she's angry. She never yells, never grounds me, and never does anything like that. But you knew she was pissed off when her arms were crossed, her eyebrows bent, and her right foot was tapping on the floor. That's how I found her when I came back. And yeah, she was pissed.

"Well, thank you for showing up, Jamie." She said as I shut the window behind me. I still had some of the webbing on me and in my hair. I turned around and smiled.

"Hi, Mommy! Wow, do I have a reasonable excuse for _you!"_

"Save it, Jamie."

"No…really…I heard the police sirens…and…" I tried to explain, stretching the truth a tiny bit.

"You left me a note. A stingy, shitty note."

"It wasn't that bad."

"I had no idea where you were. Then I hear about a bank robbery!" And suddenly, she embraced me, wrapping her arms around me and hysterically crying. "You could've been _killed!_ You tried to beat a trained, experience criminal and you tried to _stop_ him!"

I tried to get a word in between her deep sobs. "Ma…_Ma_…look, I'm fine, right? Because I know what I'm doing. Because _I'm_ a trained and experienced superhero, too." I pushed her back and looked her in the eyes. "Mom…from now on, you have to let me do my thing. You have to trust me."

There was a knock on the door. "Room service!" a woman's voice cried in a Latino accent. My face froze. I was still in my superhero getup! I kissed my Mom on the cheek and opened the window. Giving her a thumbs up, I dove.

Close calls like that always made me jittery. My secret identity could be so easily compromised, it wasn't even funny. When you are a superhero, New York City isn't that big. Someone always sees you…always draws attention to you. And you have no where to hide.

While I was out and about, why not check up on Spidey? Now, the main way for me to do this was…drum roll, please, The _Daily Bugle. _I'm sure you've heard of it. It's Spider-Man's absolute favorite newspaper that always rips him to shreds. And J. Jonah Jameson, the head honcho there, was Webhead's number one fan…not! Actually, I think that kid I saved in the alley last night worked there. Perfect! Why not stop by?

A few blocks down from 42nd street was the _Bugle _offices. It was a landmark, for sure. It's grey and worn exterior, the bustle of people outside…yep…ya can never forget the _Bugle._ Being too cool for revolving doors, I flew up near the windows, checking inside for someone familiar. I knew what Jameson looked like, and that boy, but everyone else were strangers. After going up five or six floors, I finally caught a glimpse of the boss. He was leaning back in his broad swivel chair, puffing on a cigar, his hands crossed in his lap. His feet were up on his desk, which had a safari of papers on it and some coffee stains and burns, no doubt from his cigar or the various times he was attacked by super villains.

His office walls were lined with framed front-page articles he had written way back when, and then there were some newer additions, Spider-Man, of course. There was a dying fern in one corner, and some residue of some webbing hanging from the far wall.

I eyed it amusingly. "Did he pay you a visit anytime soon?"

Jameson whirled about in his chair. "What the hell? What are you doing here?"

I finally met J. Jonah Jameson. I wasn't about to be all 'strictly business'. Ooh no, I was going to enjoy this.

"How many times has Spidey clung you to that particular spot?"

"One too many. Why? What do you want?"

"I need to find Spider-Man, that's what. And it's nice to meet you, too!"

"Well, I'm not his bodyguard, kid! Why come here?"

I squinted my eyebrows. "Kid? My name is Night Shadow, and one more remark like that and I'll kick you. Got it?"

He paled. I laughed. "Calm down, Jameson! I'm just joking around. Pulling your leg. Busting your chops. Yanking your chain…"

"I get it." He said, not bothering to get up from his chair. "And why would you want to see _him_, after the stunt he pulled on you yesterday."

"It's got something to do with that, yeah, but I can't see how its any of _your_ business."

Jameson grunted. "Well, I'm not his stalker. Ask Parker, he'd know."

"Parker! Yeah, okay, where is he?"

Jameson pointed towards the door.

"Er…can you call him in? I don't know if you would want a superhero terrorizing your employees."

Without a word, Jameson pressed a button on his phone.

"Yes, Mr. Jameson?" a woman's voice said.

"Get Parker in here now, Ms. Brant."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Jameson."

He flashed me a look, like_, Ooh! I've got my own secretary and a special button. Beat that!_

I floated my way into the office through the window. I just chilled out until the door creaked open. I gave a smile. Yep, it was him. The scrawny teenager from last night. He wore a camera around his neck. He had on a pair of jeans and a _GUNS & ROSES _band tee. He had long, brown hair that matched his eyes, and a great smile. He looked a lot better than he did in the alley. My mouth was open in aw. What a hottie!

"Oh, jeeze! You again!" Parker said.

"Yeah…hi. What's up?"

Peter looked at his boss. "_She_ was the urgent message?"

"Hey, I can be pretty urgent when I want to be! Especially when I threaten your boss with a black eye."

"Wow. You're cooler than I thought!"

"Parker!"  
"Yes, Mr. Jameson?"

"Can you finish this up? I've got work to do!"

Peter walked closer to me. "So…what can I do for you, Night Shadow?"

"I'm sure you've heard about the incident with Spider-Man at the bank by now,"

Peter shook his head.

"No? Oh, well, he helped Electro and he stuck me to a wall, which was very uncomfortable, I might add."  
"He did what?" Peter's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Yeah. So I figured you guys might have some info on that."

"Spider-Man wasn't anywhere near a bank! I saw him myself."

"Well…the cops think that's he's evil. Again!" I rolled my eyes. "It's so stupid."

"Well, that is really weird. I'll ask Spidey if I see him. You do the same."

"Okay. So I see this was a waste of my time. Well, I guess I'll see you later."

Peter nodded. I saluted, just to be cool, and dove through the window. Which was cool. I loved showing off and all that jazz. All that _jazzy, jazzy_ jazz.

As I regained my flight path and headed out for the hotel room, something grabbed my arm and tugged me towards it. It was so strong, and I wailed my arms about and struggled to get free, but it would not let go. Then it pressed down on a pressure point, and I was knocked out cold.


	7. The Connection

I wasn't used to passing out. I never really had a lot of action back home on Long Island, so it was really new to me. When I woke up I was dazed and disoriented and couldn't remember a thing. I checked my surroundings. I was on a rooftop. Where? How long had I been out?

I remember someone taking me, and I sprang upwards, positioned in a battle stance.

"Easy! You just woke up. Do you like feeling dizzy?"

I turned around and gasped. "Spider-Man!"

"Yeah, hey." He started walking closer to me.

"Stop! Stay right there!" I shouted. He did so, his hands in the air even with his chest.

"What? Why?"

"After what you pulled yesterday? Honestly."

"I didn't do that."

"I know," I said. "Just being careful."

"Understood." He said simply.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Just like that?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh. Great. Super."

We stood there, eyeing each other. I got this uneasy feeling. Was he going to hurt me? Where was Electro? And if he says he's innocent, who was that at the bank? I trust him, don't get me wrong. But…after being stuck to a wall for an hour, you start to wonder…

"Tell me what's going on."

"I don't even know."

"Where were you during the bank robbery?"

"At home."

"Where's Electro?"

"Do we really have to do this?"

"You stuck me to a wall. All I could do was watch my idol help a moronic criminal. Yes, we really have to do this."

He didn't reply for a while. "Look, sorry?"

I nodded. "If you were going to attack you would have done so by now, while I wasn't looking at you when that pigeon's poo nearly missed me.

"Yeah that was funny."

I smiled and relaxed, leaning against part of the building that the stairwell was in.

"You have no idea how long I've been dying to meet you."

"You're the one from Long Island, right?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"With the freaky deeky dutch superpowers? With the shadows?"

I nodded wearily. "Yeah, okay, so let's talk about your problem, okay?"

Spider-Man sat beside me, out feet dangling from the edge of the roof we were sitting on.

I looked down. The people looked so small, like busy ants. We were so high up.

"I never looked down before. It's so…amazing…" I looked at him. "You must be used to it, huh?"

He nodded slightly.

"Well, I grew up in a five-thousand population town on LI. I'm _not_ used to it."

Spider-Man chuckled.

"So…let's see. Who would have the motive to frame you? Well, half the people in the city, okay, new idea…who would have the resources to? It's obviously not a dunce in a costume, because of the detail in the costume, webbing, and acrobatics." I said.

"Mysterio, probably."

"He's in jail, because of that stunt he pulled at Radio City two months ago."

"Oh, yeah," Spider-Man agreed. "Well, how about Scorpion? He could make a suit or something."

I shook my head. "He's undercover, trying to get to Jameson. I'd watch him, stop by his office every once and a while."

Spider-Man couldn't help but laugh. "Will do. So…it can't be Doc Ock, 'cause cloning is not his style."

"Did you say cloning?" I asked.

He nodded.

I stood up. "Cloning! Gosh, it all makes sense…"

"What does?"

I looked at him. "For a current event in World History…they've been doing experiments with cloning at this college… Syracuse University, I think."

"And you think that…"

"There's gotta be a connection! I mean, genetic engineering is a major topic nowadays. But…Electro probably doesn't even know what genetic engineering means!"

"Well, the University is kinda far..."

I shook my head. "Not if we get moving."

Spider-Man laughed again. "How do you know all this? You're so weird."

I shrugged. "I was thinking of applying there when I get older. And, being a superhero, I keep track of super villain movements. Okay, now do you want to head over there or what?"

Spider-Man eyed me. "Are you like, allowed? No offence."

"I'll meet you here in a half hour." I said, starting to take off for the sky.  
"Where are you going?"

"To…uh…ask my Mom…"


	8. Boom Boom

"Absolutely not."

"But Ma!"

"Out of the question."

"But its Spidey!"

"Who stuck you to a wall?"

"No! Well, yeah…but…"

"Jamie, no."

"Mom!"

She folded her arms. "I said no. We are leaving!"

"_What?"_

"You are not ready for the city."

I sat down on the bed. This was not fair! I had a chance to do something so good, so cool, and my Mommy won't let me. Well…she wasn't the one with superpowers, now was she?

"I don't care."

She was shocked. "What did you say?"

"I said I don't care. You're not the one with this chance, this one chance to actually do something _good_ with your power. I can actually help Spider-Man. _Help!_ And you won't let me. Well, I'm _through_ with helping old Long Island ladies cross the street. I am helping Spidey catch Electro and whoever is behind this whole cloning operation."

"_Cloning?"_

"Don't ask. It's secret, _superhero_ stuff."

My mom eyed me coldly.

"I guess I can't stop you."

"Nope."

She sighed. "Fine. But I'm leaving."

My mouth opened. "What?"

"That's right. If you think you can be on your own, then I won't stop you. We'll expect you home before school."

I nodded. I can't believe she was doing this! She was leaving me in NYC alone! What the heck? What happened to my overprotective, caring, makes me eat my veggies Mom?

She packed up all of her things and left. She left me with a duffle bag of clothes and some cash. I realized that I wasn't scared…I was _free!_

So I still had this hotel room until it was time to check-out. That was great, I'd order room service and put it on my Mom's credit card. Ooh, that'd tick her off! But, down to business. I had fifteen minutes to get back to wherever it was I had met Spidey.

I over to the window and opened it. Then something flashed into view. "Boo!"

I screamed and fell backwards. Spider-Man crawled inside the room. "Someone's jittery."

"Spider-Man, what are you doing here?"

"I followed you." I said casually.

"Oh. That's super. I wouldn't want to think you were trying to compromise my secret identity or anything like that."

"Course not." I could faintly see his mask move to form a smile.

"So…are you crashing here alone?" He asked as he helped himself to the bed.

I shook my head. "I got into a fight with my Mom, so now I'm flying solo. Literally."

He laughed, then got all serious on me. "I can't thank you enough for helping me. After what happened, I mean."

"Look, I've been looking up to you for too long to think that. I know how your enemies roll, even if the cops don't by now."

"How you convince them?" he asked.

"I simply said that if you were to go evil, you wouldn't team up with Electro."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you know how stupid he is. And I brought up how you beat him with rubber gloves the first time. And Sandman with the vacuum, but that's beside the point."

He laughed again. "That's one-hundred-percent true."

"I know." I moved towards the window. "So, you ready to hit the Universtiy?"

He nodded, and we both jumped out the window.

I never dreamed I'd fly alongside Spider-Man. But there I was. I was soaring through the air, and he was zooming on his webs. It was amazing.

Suddenly, there were sounds of police sirens. We looked at each other.

Then came the boom.

The really loud boom.


	9. Another Boom

I've never actually seen an explosion. I mean, if you count James Bond movies, then yeah. But I've never seen a raging fire, and the frenzy it calls. Needless to say, I was in shock.

The fire towered over buildings, like one big ploom. You could hear it's roar, and the cries of nearby civilians. I didn't notice Spider-Man, who had already taken off.

"Are you coming? Or do wanna stare at the fire and see who blinks first?"

"Oh, right. And I would have won, by the way."

We landed across the street from the fire.

"What building is this?"

"I'm not sure. Let's ask questions later, okay? I'm going in."

"Are you crazy?" I screamed.

He looked at me. "You _are _new at this, huh?"

I blushed and followed him into the blaze.

We jumped through a window on a side of the building that the fire hadn't reached yet. It was an office building. We raced forward, towards screams of terror that you could hear from a mile away. As we moved deeper you could feel the temperature rise.

We kicked a door open, and there was a woman standing near the balcony.

"Lady, come over here."

She did so without hesitation.

"How many people are in this building?"

"I…I…I heard the…I didn't know…I…"

Spider-Man nodded. "She's in shock. Take her down, and anyone else you find."

"Got it. Hold on, ma'am." I said, throwing her over my shoulder. She was trembling.

As we started flying, I asked, "Anyone else near?"

"Please, go down here, yes, here. My husband works here!"

"Which office?"  
"This, right here."

I kicked open the door. The walls were beginning to burn on the far side, but no one was there.

"Oh God, no!"  
"What?" I asked her.

"He must've run over to day care! It's right by the blaze!"

"How many kids do you have there?"

"Two, but there must be at least half a dozen!"

I groaned. "Okay, lady. Lead the way."

I was sweating more than I ever had in my entire life. I knew the fire was going to consume this entire building fast.

I stopped and put the lady down near a stairwell. "Look, there's no sense in dragging you into the fire."

"But my family!"

I put a hand up. "I'll help them. I want you to go down the stairs, okay? Don't stop. Go as fast as you can."

"No."

"_GO!"_

After she left I speeded down the hall. Day care was one floor above me. I heard screams from above. Wonderful. Closing my eyes, I crashed through the ceiling. I must be nuts. Well, I am in a burning building. Can't get more insane than that.

The day care room was full of children and parents alike. The faint smell of smoke filled the air, and so did their screams.

"Have no fear!" I said in a deep voice.

"Oh thank God. The door's locked, we're trapped." The only man said. He must be that ladies husband. There were two other women with him and five little kids at their feet.

"Okay. We've got five kids. Each adult, grab two of them. I'll lower you down, and then run like hell to the stairwell."

They nodded. One blond woman clutched two children to her breast, muttering in their ears. I flew down with them, and then back up. As I poked my head through the opening, the wall became engulfed in flame.

Their screams told me that this was a bad thing. Well, that and common sense and the idea of living. The man, with his two kids, jumped. I helped the other woman down. We ran together down the hall below as the fire above followed us.

The first lady was at the stairwell. "It's blocked! There's debris blocking the door!"

"Not good. Okay…I want each of you to hold onto one another. Form a chain. How high up are we?"

"Tenth floor."

"Super. Okay, I can try to fly everyone down at once."

"No, too risky. The fire won't spread all the way down here for another few minutes. Take the children."

I nodded. "Okay, kids. I want you all to hug each other, okay? One big hug. Good, now, make sure you hold on tight. I'm gonna fly down, okay? Okay…"

"Daddy!" One kid said.

The man smiled. "Go with her, okay? I'll be fine."

I lowered down as fast as I could without making them scared or making them slip. I watched the faces of the adults. They were terrified. I would have enough time. I _had _to have enough time.

I watched the flames. Oh, they were full of evil. Where the hell was Spider-Man? Where could he be? Why wasn't he helping me?

Once the kids got down safe, I kicked off the ground and back up to the window. I carried the two women in my arms, the man hung around my neck. I may have amazing strength, but this was seriously tiring.

I began to fly down, then I heard another scream. We all looked up. There was another kid up there, on a higher floor! Oh, just super! God Dammit!

I threw them on the floor, then ran up to the screaming child. She actually wasn't a kid…maybe a year or so younger than me. I crashed through the window, the glass cutting me.

"Hey, hey. Hold onto me okay? Is anyone else in here?" The fire was everywhere by now…the ceiling was burning, and the walls…

"Boiler room!" She cried and clung onto me.

My eyes widened. "Holy Shit."

Not thinking, I lunged her with me and we jumped out the window. There was another loud boom, I looked up and saw a cloud of flames. I heard her scream. We would be burned if the flame expanded even a foot further.

I kicked the girl down with my foot, making her fall faster.

I remember fire…lots of fire…it was so _hot…_

No! I couldn't pass out. I had to save her…

I pulled her close to my body and concentrated really hard…_really hard…_

And by the time we were ten feet from being splattered, we slowed down and landed peacefully on the sidewalk. Everyone starred at me. I remember seeing Spider-Man…and Jerry! Oh, hi, Jerry…

Then I fainted.


	10. At The Lab

I woke up very calmly, the windy breeze flowing though my hair. It was like my own personal wake-up call. I was disoriented, just like last time. I felt someone's grasp around my waist. I looked up and I saw Spidey. He didn't know I was up yet…hehe…

He was swinging me around the city…God…it was so amazing. I just stared at him. He was amazing. This was all just amazing.

_Wait a minute…_

"Spidey!" I screamed. I must have startled him, because he slipped from his rope and started to fall. He spun a new one though.

"Hey."

"What happened?"

"The fire was extinguished. Only five deaths."

"Five! No! If I…I…let go, I can fly now! Thank you. I could've saved them! I could've saved them if…if…"

"If you didn't pass out?"

I sighed.

"So…did we ever find out the cause of the fire?"

"A cigarette."

"You must be joking."

"Nope."

We had stopped moving at this point. I laughed.

"A cigarette? Holy effing…"

"Anyway, we still need to get to Syracuse, if you're feeling okay?"  
"Why wouldn't I? I passed out, big deal." I said.

"You kinda got burned…" He pointed to my arm.

I looked. My arm was a brownish-blackish color in one spot, and the skin was raw.

"I'm fine. Let's head over there."

He was still staring at it. "We can wait for tomorrow…"

"I am fine! Let's get a move on."

I could tell Spider-Man knew how I was really feeling. I was exhausted. I wanted to go home and take a lemon-scented bubble bath and play with a rubber duckie. But I didn't want to seem weak in front of him. So I kept on.

We got their really fast, because I flew. I was so tired of moving at his pace that I grabbed Spider-Man's wrist and dragged him there.

Syracuse wasn't really on my top colleges for when I was older. The campus was very nice. Lots of trees and buildings…good hiding places. Spider-Man and I jumped on top of Bray Hall. At this hour, which wasn't really late, but around dinner time, most of the students were in their dorms or out to the local bar.

"Where do you think the genetics lab is?" I asked.

"I'd figure it'd be in the Physical Plant. Look…there's a gate with no access…kind of small…somewhat isolated…that is where I'd practice cloning."

"Okay, brainiac, let's get a move on."

I jumped to a nearby tree, latched onto one of its branches, and checked the area. Coast seemed clear…enough for me, anyway. I landed on the roof of the plant, which was connected to the Baker and Jahn Laboratories.

So, as we entered through a window we 'found' broken, I realized that I was breaking and entering…so cool!

"Seems like an ordinary lab." Spider-Man said, analyzing all the objects.

"How would you know?"

"You know Court Connors?"

"Yeah. Transforms into The Lizard every so often, the result of an experiment to re-grow his arm."

"He's a pal of mine. His smartyness rubbed off on me."

"You mean smartness? Well, stop goofing off! Do you like being framed or something?"

He nodded. "Gives me something to do."

I chuckled. "Okay, genius. Well, this is definitely hopeless."

"And pointless. Some idea you came up with."

"Shut up!" I laughed. "Look. Any evil psycho could have gotten genetic copies from here, anyhow."

"Maybe in you're special little world."

I flashed him a look. "Focus, please."

"Fine, Miss Grumpy Pants."

"What is with you?" I asked him. "You've been acting so weird."

"As in funny?"

"No," I said. "As in just _plain_ weird."

"I'm gonna check outside for any footprints. Keep looking."

I nodded, and then he was gone.

I rummaged through various cabinets, searching through the folders that they contained.

There were a whole bunch of experiment notes and points, but nothing serious. Then I came across the only locked cabinet. So…where would the key to this be located? Or…better _yet…_

With one forceful tug, I ripped the draw from the cabinet, making it shake and shake to a stop. It made a loud noise of metal breaking.

"Could you be any louder?"

"Oh, hey." I said once Spider-Man returned. "Looky what I found."

Spider-Man snatched the file I was holding from my hands. "Hey!"

"Shh! We are here illegally, you know. Okay…blah blah…nope, nothing."

"Can I see?"  
"Why?"

I gave him a, '_are-you-fucking-kidding- me?_' look. I said that, too.

"Fine. Make it snappy."

"Hey! Right here, are you blind? 'Genetic Engineering Supplies and Notes Were Stolen'…blah blah…hey, this is the official police report! They must keep a copy."

"Super. Any…er…witnesses?"

"Yep. And guess who it was…"

"Electro?"

I shook my head. "It's…hey…this isn't anything about Electro! I mean, it's one of Mysterio's goons!"

"How can you tell?"

I pulled out a picture from the back of the folder. "Look. Electro doesn't have goons, first of all, and the colors of his outfit match perfectly. So maybe Electro isn't tied to this…but then how would he know…? No, there must be a connection."

"You are very bright, girl."

"Thanks?" I said unsurely.

"Now hand over the files."

I looked at him. "What?"

"Give me them, or I will be forced to take lethal action."

"I'm sorry, one more time?"

"Give me the damn files, kid."

"What's gotten into you, Spidey? Why?"

"Yeah…Why?" A voice said from afar. Spider-Man jumped through the window, landing next to me.

"My clone, I presume?"

"You presumed correct." The clone said.

"Wait…What?"

"Hand the files over."

"No! Wait, how is everyone cool about this? Spidey, you have a freaking clone! Are you not asking yourself, um, lets see, I think '_what the hell?_' would be a good one."

"I've been cloned a bunch of times, Nighty. Come on, surely you remember."

"Well, technically, Spider-Man, I am not a clone. But, I am very, very close."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to come with me to find out."

A gas filled the room. Where it came from, I'm not sure. But the next thing I know, I'm in God Damn La La Land.

**A/N: Hey! Thanks So Much For All My Reviews! Anywho, I Wanted To Make Sure That You All Knew I Changed The University From NYU To Syracuse, Because I Found A Map Of That One On Google. Ha Ha, Thanks Again!**


	11. CellBlock

I yawned, stretching my arms out extensively. I heard my bones crack, then I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Spider-Man was already up, and he was starring out of an opening of the cell.

Wait a minute…_cell?_

The cell was as big as a bedroom; there was one bench, a door near the front, and other than that, one small opening that showed a long and gloomy hallway.

"Spidey! Where the hell are we?"

"I have no idea. I didn't want to wake you."

"Where's that cloney thingy?"

"I have no idea."

"Who's keeping us here?"

"Damn it, I don't know. Does it look like I know? I'm stuck in here just like you!"

I shut my mouth then. He was right, and I was just talkative because I was nervous.

"When did you wake up?"

"Five minutes ago. I feel like such an idiot. We never should've gone looking for it."

"And what? Let it ruin your reputation? I don't think so."

He looked at me. "Now you're in danger, too. Gah! This is all my fault."

"Hey, it was my plan! Don't beat yourself up over it, it's okay. We'll be okay. I mean, they obviously won't kill us, yet, anyway."

"How do you know?" He asked.

I moved closer to him. "They obviously created the clone to make you look bad. No question asked. But, what would be the point if you weren't there to suffer through it?"

"I guess so." He said.

"Right. So he's either going to blackmail you, kill you later on, or let the authorities do it."

"Great. I have a lot to look forward to." He said sarcastically.

"Yep."

"I wonder if this has anything to do with Connors, though."

"Connors? Lizard-Boy? What about him?"

Spidey sighed. "He's been missing since last Thursday. And now _we're_ missing."

I nodded. "Probably. Let's just hope he's not dead. Then that'll happen to us."

Crossing his fingers, he said, "Hoping."

We must've talked in there for hours. Mostly about what was going on presently, but then a litter deeper.

"If my Ma knew where I was, _ooh_ boy."

"I'm surprised you told her."

"Hey, I don't live in the city like you. She would've found out anyway. Plus, I trust her."

"Trust is good."

"Uh…yeah." I laughed awkwardly. "So, Spider-Man, how'd you start off?"

"How did you?"

I sighed. "Long story."

"I have time."

I smiled and nodded intently. "Iight, Spidey. Well, it started a few years ago…

We were in the car, driving to our annual Disney World trip.

"_Mom, Are we there yet?"_

"_No, Hon. Not yet."_

"_Dad, petal to the metal! Uh, shut, up, you little twerp!"_

"_Mom! Jamie hit me!"_

"_Did not!"_

"_Did too!"_

We always drove down, airfare was too expensive. We were fine…happy…together…

My Mom got tired of me and my twerp of a brother fighting, so we changed seats. My Dad was driving, I rode shotgun…

A stolen truck was ahead of us. It was swerving…the tank it was caring flying everywhere…

"_Dad! Get off the road!"_

"_I got it, Jamie."_

"_Dad, that driver is drunk or high or something!"_

"_Jamie!"_

The truck stopped violently when police cars showed up. It rolled, tumbled, slid. I can still hear our screams.

We drove right into the tank.

"_Watch out!"  
"Jesus!"_

"_Jamie!"_

The contaminated substances in the tank spilt into the car…all over _me_…the doctors said I was ill…that the substances were too toxic for me to deal with. My Mom was hysterical. They said I had five weeks, tops.

"_There's nothing you can do?"_

"_I'm sorry, ma'am."_

"_Anything? No! I can't go to my daughter's funeral! That's not how its supposed to work! Jamie!"_

"_Mom…it's okay…"_

Five weeks came and passed. I was waiting to drop dead at any time. Five weeks…two months…eight months…a year…

I never died. Instead, I found out I had these…these powers. I controlled them very easily, like I'd had them my whole life. The way I told my Mom…well…I wasn't a Hallmark Moment.

"_I'm telling you, Mom!"_

"_Stop making things up."_

"_Mom. I have superpowers!"_

"_Jamie!"_

"_Fine, I'll show you!"_

I started flying. Man, my Mom was never so freaked out in her life. And…well…this is one of my first times in the city. Well, it was, until we were brought here. And that's really it. So, what about you?"

"Field trip. Radioactive spider bit my hand."

"Get real."

"It's the truth."

"No way!"

"Yep."

"A spider?"

He nodded. He pointed to his hand. "'Lil guy bit me right there."

"Whoa. Cool!"

"I guess so."

I nodded. "So…does anyone know _your_ secret?"

He nodded. "A few people. Some friends, some enemies."

"Enemies? How did they find out?"

"When you have your own arch enemy one day, you'll see that keeping your secrets isn't easy."

"I bet. It's hard now. I have to leave school every time a cop car drives by. My Mom covers for me, though."

"See, I don't have anyone to cover for me. My teachers think I'm a slacker. But I'm the biggest brainiac in the school."

"You go to high school?"

He nodded.

"Wow. Wasn't expecting that. So…you're my age?"

He nodded again. "Yeah. Give or take a year."

"_Wicked._" I said in awe.

"So…you're my age…and you are perfectly okay with the fact that there are maniacs bent on killing you?"

"Pretty much."

"See, _I_ have a problem with that."

He laughed.

Suddenly a noise came from beyond the door, and we waited in silence for our captor to appear.


	12. Revelation

We didn't move from our position on the wall. In all honesty., I didn't have the energy to. He just looked up with an expressionless face. Well, I did, anyway. You couldn't tell about Spidey because of his mask. He could be rolling his eyes or making some totally insulting face or whatever.

We sighed with both relief and disappointment. It wasn't the boss who entered the door, but a very muscular man. He had a scar on his right arm that ran down to his elbow. He had on a tight black shirt that showed off his biscepts, and a pair of dirty jeans. He also had a matching black hat that went with his dark and cold eyes.  
"The boss wants to see you."  
"Then why didn't he come here?"  
"Don't get cheeky with me, girl."  
"What's so special about you?"  
Spider-Man put his hand over my rating mouth and groaned. "We're coming. We might need a sec, though. The gas messed us up."  
"Psh. I know. And I don't care. Get the hell up."

He grabbed me tightly by the arm and dragged me up. The room started spinning and I felt really whoosy. I never felt so weak before. I was so frustrating; I could normally take this punk with one little finger. But now I could barely stand on my own. I heard Spider-Man swear, and I knew he was as upset as I was.

We were so helpless. We could've easily been killed right there on the spot, but they probably needed to monologue or something. We were brought down a dimly lit hallway to an elevator. He made us enter and pressed a button. It illuminated, and we were off. I noticed a gun hanging from his belt. Super. I wasn't just poisioned by toxic gas, but now I was going to get shot.

The elevator door slid open, and we were pushed out. I stumbled and tripped, finally letting the gas win.  
"I'm too…tired." I heaved. The big man sighed and just picked me up, dragging me across the floor. I tried to get my footing, but he moved too fast.  
"Hey, leave her alone."  
He smirked in Spider-Man's direction. "Fine."  
He pulled back and threw me across the floor. I skidded into a wall. Spider-Man rushed over to help me, but I was okay; we both were. We were just having a major dignity withdrawal.

Someone's foot kicked at my side, and I looked up.  
"Oh," I sighed. "You must be the boss."  
"Indeed."  
"Super. So—"  
He grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and thrusted me upwards.  
"Never knew you were the violent type, Mysterio."  
"You don't know me." And he threw me towards Spider-Man. He stopped my fall and helped me stand, though he wasn't doing a good job of it either.

"So…you're behind it all? The clone, the gas…"  
Mysterio nodded, his fishbowl head, though very amusing, scared me. I had no idea who was behind that. What if he was a robot? What if he didn't have a soul? What if he ate me? I can't taste good…maybe burnt from the fire, but how good can kids taste?

"Mysterio. You're supposed to be in jail!"  
"I broke out. Hired my men, and started my plan."  
"Which included gasing a teenage girl? You're messed up."  
"Thank you. That gas is very expensive and very toxic. If you don't want more, which would stop your tiny, hormonal heart from beating, I suggest you shut your mouth."  
Spider-Man, once again, clasped his hand over my mouth. "Continue." He said.

Mysterio clapped, and that clone of Spidey walked out. He was identical.  
"This, Spider-Man, is you from an alternate dimension."  
"I'm sorry?"  
"I discovered a way to travel between our dimension and theirs. I brought back him"- he pointed to the other Spider-Man-"from there, after many succesful visits. These visits were, of course, protected by a few distractions. I take it you remember the robbery, girl, or the fire, or the break in, or Connors' dissaperance?"  
"Hey! Where is he? Where's Connors?" Spider-Man asked.  
"That, you will find out in due time."

By now my anger had my face boiling. He killed innocent people! Just to cover up his stupid plot!  
"You bastard! You murdered them!"  
"I know, I know. I did. I'm a bad man."  
"You son of a bitch!"  
"Night Shadow, shut up!"

I had broken free of Spidey's grasp, and was wobbling and limping towards him.  
"Once I get my strength back...you're...you're...dead."  
He laughed heartily. "I think not. The transporter with them!"  
The other Spider-Man grabbed our arms and launched us into a small, clear chamber. He locked it, and you could see the smirk from under his mask.

"While I transport you to his dimension," Mysterio laughed, looking at the clone. "I will have him run havock on the city. I can see it now, headlines! 'Spider-Man Ruins City', 'Spider-Man Kills Hundreds'...It will be music to my ears."  
I banged on the glass of the chamber. "Phsyco! Let us out of here!"  
"I think not..." I moved over to the chamber and grasped a lever. "Have fun, Spider-Man!"  
"What about me?"  
"And friend."  
He pulled the lever, and everything was surrounded by a white light.  



	13. In A World Of Laughter

"Okay...is the creepy light gone for good this time?"

"I think so..."

"'Cause last time, I opened my eyes, and it seriously burned like hell. Mysterio's gonna pay."

"Enough. Does it look like we're in any position to do that?"

"We can, if we get out of here and and if we can stop your clone."

"Notice the two big _'ifs', _Nighty."

"You're such a pessimist."

"Thank you. Look...the street...where'd the transporter go?"

We materialzied on a New York City sidewalk, eyeing our surroundings to look for any noticable changes or evil things and such. But we didn't. There was no fire, no chaos, no screams.

Oh wait, there it is!

A rugged looking Wolverine ran past us, huffing and puffing with his shirt covered in blood. "Spidey! Who's your friend?"

"Wolverine, what's going on?"  
"The cops again. I better run...hey, you seen the Cap'n around?"

"Captain America? Why?"

"I heard he was busted, but killed the stupid cops that got him. They don' know any better, do they?"

We shook our heads as he ran off down the street.

"Okay...so the heroes are...evil..."

"Right. And the villains...?"

He shrugged. "We need shelter. We're not safe out in the open."

I nodded. "You can say that again_...But please don't."_

Spider-Man swung up to the rooftops. I followed swiftly, shivering at the dark and gloomy New York City we had entered.

"Maybe the villans are heroes now." He hollared as I flew beside him.

"Yeah. Any ideas where to start?"

"Follow me."

"Like I got better things to do."

We hurried in the sky, dodging many stray bullets from policemen and garbage from disaproving citizens.

"This place is a nightmare. It's hell."

"Come on, Spidey. Keep going"- I pushed him here -"so who are we going to see?"

"One person that you can tell is evil or not."

"Venom?"

"Nope."

"Sandman?"  
"Warmer."

My eyes widened. "Doc Ock!"

"Bingo!"

"How was Sandman warmer than Venom?"

"He's not a simbiote, is he?" Spider-Man reasoned.

"But Doc Ock hates you! If he's not evil...then..."

"Then we'll have to fight."

Spider-Man stopped in front of a lab. "This was the last place he was seen in our dimension. Let's see if it's the same here."

The lab wasn't really a lab, but more of a run-down garage wearhouse with grafitti and rats and dust and mold. We entered quietly, but Spidey started hollaring.

"Ockie-Poo! Get your lazy butt over here!"

"Who dares?" Said a deep voice. Doctor Octopus appeared moments later, metal arms and all.

"You! I would never have thought that, even if you knew my hiding place, that you would come find me!"

"Yep, he's that hard core." I added.

"Spider-Man. What a pleasant surprise. Who's your girlfriend?"

"Er..." we were a little taken back. He wasn't evil? Or was he?

"I'm Night Shadow. No doubt you've heard about me."

"Of course! Long Island origin, highly respectable. I loved the school hostage situation last month."

"I did what?"

"Yes, well...uh...maybe you could help us out?"

"For a fellow wrong-doer, anything!"

"We're uh...kind of lost. We...uh...had our memories kind of jumbled. And we don't really remember who is evil and who is not."

Doc Ock patted him on the back. "Of course! Well, to my knowledge, no superhuman is good. Only the human authorities."

Spider-Man looked at me. "How can this be, then?"

I shrugged. "Do I look like an expert at alternate dimensions?"

Doc Ock made a noise. "Alternate Dimensions? That is what the fool Connors was saying."

"Connors! He's here?"

"A little off, but yes, here, in the city. One moment the Lizard is tearing up the streets, then Connors come along and says it wasn't any of his doing. That this was all new to him."

"He was telling the truth." I informed him.

"When did you last see him?" Spider-Man asked.

"In the sewers, as always. So...if his crazy demension thing is factual...then you two are...not my Spider-Man and Night Shadow, are you?"

"Uh, no, not really. We don't want any trouble, we just want to go back home."

"Best of luck. So wait...before you go...does that mean we are not friends in your world?"

We both nodded.

"I can not fathom it! Well, good luck, you two! I hope you get back to your demension safely."

"Uh...thanks...?"

We walked ourselves outside.

"That was extremely awkward."

"Yeah. He was nice."

"Yeah."

As we set foot on the pavement, we heard guns being loaded.

"Freeze! You're both under arrest!"

Oh, we froze, all right. We were surrounded by dozens of NYPD's finest...or were the SWAT?

"Okay..." Spidey said under his breath.

"Yep."

"Ready?"

I looked at him and smiled. "You know it."


	14. On The Run

Normally I wasn't afraid of the police, because I was a good guy. I helped them out. I chatted with them, sometimes bought them Dunkin' Doughnuts. But now…now I was scared. Looking down the barrels of guns, I turned to Spidey.

"Are we gonna talk our way out of this one or what?"

"Think they'll buy it?"

I sighed deeply. "Nope."

"Might as well try," He bucked up and became more lively. "Hello, officers! Um…there is really just a huge misunderstanding."

"Shut up! You're surrounded!"

"I can see that," he continued. "But, see, we're not really from here. We were captured by Mysterio, in our world, and he brought us here."

The officers looked puzzled.  
"What he's trying to say," I butted in, "Is that we are from a different dimension, where we're heroes and we actually help you. The Spider-Man you're looking for is in our dimension, while we're stuck in yours."

One officer, supposedly the chief, fumbled his brow. "How stupid do you think we are?"

"No! It's the truth, really!"

"It's not working. Time for Plan B."

"Right…what's Plan B, again?"

"Stop using Plan A."

"Which was…"

"Staying here and getting shot."

"Split up?"

He nodded. Under his breath, he counted. "One…two…"

"Three!"

We both leaped from the center of the circle of cops. Gunfire surrounded us instantly. I felt my heart pounding against my aching chest, felt my blood flowing through my veins. I felt the rush of being chased…and it was…great.

I started to have fun with it, realizing what bad shots the officers were. I flew above them, through them, laughed; creating a distraction so Webhead could escape. He was the one they really wanted, anyhow.

Finally he was completely out of sight, and now all their shots were aimed at me. One came too close to my hips, and I that set me off. I flew out of their range, on top of a rooftop and kept running. I didn't feel like being shot at.

I kept running, unsure of where I was or where Spidey and I would meet again. But I could still hear screams and shouts, and I knew I had to run as fast as I could. Flying, see, would be too dangerous here. They could easily see me, I mean, what else flies? But on the rooftops I was hidden much better.

My converse sneakers were practically ripping as I darted over the gaps of the buildings. This place did have a different feel to it. The buildings were dark, abandoned, or boarded up and graffitied on.

He stopped to take a breath. If I haven't mentioned it already, I think this part, where my heaving and wheezing gets pretty bad, is a good time to say that I'm an asthmatic. As I got air flowing back in my lungs, feeling much better, I heard footsteps approaching me.

I turned around. My mouth dropped. Hers did, too. She was as surprised as I was.

"Uh…hi."

"Hi."

"Well, this is extremely awkward."

"No kidding."


	15. The Meeting

I scratched the back of my neck. We analyzed each other, scanning for any differences.

"Find any?" I asked.

"Well, I think I look better in jeans."

"So…you're me…in this dimension."

I…well, _she,_ nodded. "I heard the rumors, just didn't believe it."

She looked exactly like me. Well, she_ was_ me. Same outfit, same hair, same height…it was like looking at a mirror. We weren't sure what to do.

"So…" I began. "Uh…are you…evil?"

"Evil is just a label. No one here is evil, Jamie."

"Hey! Mind what you call me."

"I figured you'd be Jamie and I'd be Night Shadow."

"Or how about I'll be Night Shadow?"

"You're on my turf now."

"Okay, J-Dawg."

She rolled her eyes, realizing that this wasn't going to work out. He stretched and moved closer to me.

"Fine, _Night Shadow_. What I was saying was that no one here is evil or good. We form alliances and base our actions in our own self-interest. Most of the time, those interests are illegal."

"So…you're not evil? Like, bent on destroying the world?"

"Nope. Only profit."

"And…what about Spider-Man?"

"Same. Except, he's a little more…aggressive."

I squinted at a bright light off in the distance. I tried to make it out, but I didn't know. She noticed and turned around. Before I knew it, we were on the ground, hiding.

"What, do you want them to shoot at you?"

"Huh?"

"Boy, you are new at being wanted by the law. Look, that's called a helicopter. And it will shoot at you if you don't _run away!"_

"But it's them you want! Not me!"

"You _are_ me, idiot."

I grunted as the copter flew over us. "Right," She huffed and took a puff of her inhaler.

"You have trouble with your asthma?"

"Forget it. It's none of your business. Look, if I were you, which I kind of am, I'd find _your _Spider-Man before someone else finds him."

I nodded. But before I left, I asked her, "How did you get your powers? Does your family know?"

"I got my powers in a car accident. And my parent's don't know. They'd flip out and kill me."

"Oh see, there's the difference. I can trust mine."

"You mean you _told_ them?"

I nodded.

"Wow. Didn't expect that. You _are_ stupid. Well, good luck, hopefully we won't _have_ to meet again."

I nodded. "Yeah…and if we do…let it be…less…freaky."

"Or just not at all."

"Fine, bitch."

She grinned. "Now that's what I like to hear."

And just like that, we went different ways. I had to find a way to get in touch with Spider-Man. I started looking around…where in hell would he be? I mean, everything's messed up now! He wouldn't be around the Fantastic Four's Baxter Building, or the Avenger's Mansion…does he have a Spider-Cave?

"Hey." Someone said. I spun around, arms at the ready. It was Spidey! He was squatting on top of a dumpster.

"How the heck did you find me?"

"Check your pocket."

"Huh?"

"Just do it."

I did so. In my jean pocket came out a small blue chip, with a blinking red light. I laughed.

"Apparently Spider-Tracers still work in alternate dimensions." He said, hopping down.

"We've got to find Connors. He's our only hope of getting back."

"I know. I met my-"

"I mean, how evil can I be, though. Not me, but me…you know!"

"Yeah, I do, because-"

"They're shooting at me! I almost got shot!" He cut me off again.

"Shut up! I met my alternate-dimension self too!"

"And…?"

"She's not evil," I concluded. "She's just a bitch."


	16. Down, Down Down

"The whole damn world is just as obsessed

With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,

Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,

Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess

And you still don't have the right look

And you don't have the right friends

Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends

High school never ends!"

Spider-Man just turned his head. "Excuse me?"

"What? I can't sing now? May I continue?"

He didn't say anything. So I did:

"Check out the popular kids

You'll never guess what Jessica did

How did Mary Kate lose all that weight

And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight

And the only thing that matters

Is climbing up that social ladder

Still care about your hair and the car you drive

Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five"

Spider-Man stopped in mid-swing. "Please! If you're going to sing, sing something decent!"

"Okay…How's this? 'I'm taking all you down with me! Explosives duct taped to my spine

Nothing's gonna change my mind ! I won't listen to anyone's last words-"

"A little too…suicidal. Look, we're here, anyhow."

We landed with a plop, and we were alone on a deserted street.

"But it's Green Day."

"I don't care. This is the last place he was spotted; coming right out of this pothole."

I stopped in my tracks. "Please tell me you do not expect me to climb down there."

"It's the only way into the sewers."

"And you're point?"

He took the lid off. "Ladies first." He said.

I groaned and hovered down, the stench choking me as I made my descent. It was so dark and quiet. You couldn't see an inch in front of your face. Once I sensed Spidey, he dragged me into a tunnel. This was dimly illuminated by overhead lights that was attached to the ceiling. We were standing in slow-running 'water', if that's what you could call the green slime. It was only ankle-high, so we didn't have a lot of trouble.

"This place reeks!"

"Come on!" he grabbed me by my wrist and started dragging me.

"Connors is known to have several set locations for his labs. If I'm right…"

He stopped once we turned a corner, in hopes of finding something. But there was nothing there.

"Well," I said. "You were wrong."

"It makes no sense…this is it…I'm sure of it…"

"Come on, let's look elsewhere."

"Where? This place is one big maze! We'll never find Connors."

He slumped his shoulders. I looked at him. "Not if you talk like that! Come on, he's bound to be around here somewhere."

This time I was dragging him. "Look. Connors needs to be near electricity, no doubt, because that's what fueled the transporter. If he's bent on getting back to our dimension, no doubt, he'll need to build another. Hence why he needs to be in a well-light area."

He nodded, and we were off.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Yeah. I practically lived down here."

I just rolled my eyes. "When a kid spends all of his free time in a sewer, it's a sign that something is seriously, seriously wrong."


	17. On Line One

"You're pathetic."

"I'm sorry?"

"A bank robbery? You call _that_ more chaotic than last time?"

"Uh…sir, time was limited…"

"That _was_ last time!" Mysterio sighed and threw the newspaper over his shoulder.

"Excuses, excuses. Well, Jameson is ripping 'you' apart, so that's good news."

Spider-Man nodded and helped himself to a seat in their hideout. He took a beer from the mini-fridge and gulped it down.

One of Mysterio's goons ran through the door. "Boss, Electro's on line one."

"What does that fool want?"

He shrugged. "It sounds as urgent as that idiot can fathom, sir."

Mysterio sighed, his helmet fogging up with frustration. He moved over to his big, bad-ass desk and pressed a button on his phone.

"Yes?"

"Mysterio! Hey, Dillion here."

"Hello, Electro. Why are you calling? This better not be a traced call."

"Come on, do you think I'm an idiot?"

Mysterio sighed and sat down, staring at the receiver. "How can I help you?"  
"That last bank robbery made me feel real powerful. Is 'Spidey' up for another team up?"

"I have informed you already that my operation is top-secret and even involving you was a great risk. You really were just a bump in the road with your demand of cash."

A faint snort could be heard from the other end. "Well, I gotta make a livin', Mysterio. So how 'bout it? This time, for free. You seen 'da _Bugle?"_

"Indeed. Spider-Man. Meet Electro at Times Square. Follow Electro's plan accordingly, then meet back here. Do not be followed. And…only listen if it's not too idiotic."

"Hey, I heard that—"

_And…dial tone…_

Mysterio hung up the phone, then stood. "Well? Get moving!"

Spider-Man did so, not bothering to throw away his can of beer. Mysterio ushered over the hired thug. He leaned in close to the desk.

Mysterio handed him a sealed envelope.

"When my pal Webhead gets back," Mysterio instructed. "Tell him to personally deliver this to J. Jonah Jameson. Tell him to not say a word. And…try to destroy as many of Jameson's personal objects as possible."

He grinned, nodded, and ran off with the envelope.

Mysterio laid back in his chair, feet high on his desk.

_Yes...it's all going to work. Spider-Man will be the most wanted man in the country…and then…once the _rea_l one comes back with his pathetic girlfriend…the authorities will be hand-deliver their man…of course, only if the ransom is above a few million bucks…_


	18. A Disturbance

Dr. Curt Connors loved the feeling of the sewers. It was practically his second home. He had found his lab set up exactly as it had been left in his dimension. There was no sign of his alter-self, thank goodness. So now he could worry about inventing a _dimension-transportation_, as he called it, and get back to his world. He was busy with his work when he heard splashing from a distant tunnel. Groaning, he got up to check it out. He was not in the mood for disturbances.

Dr. Connors walked out of his secret cove and into an open tunnel. The echoes told him that his visitors were not far away. Their voices rang throughout the concealed wasteland.

"It's around here! I remember this broken pipe!"

"He _better_ be!"

Dr. Connors rolled up his sleeves. Once he gave these troubled teens a quick pep-talk, it would be back to work.

As the dark figures of the two approached, he could only sigh. Why must runaways come _here?_ He did not need the freaking Goonies running amuck near his work.

Then the light illuminated them, on Dr. Connors could only gasp.

_Oh no! _Spider-Man?_ And…uh…_her? _They must be the alternate versions of the ones I know…okay, Connors, keep your cool…_

They came closer and closer, and Connors started to sweat more and more. What should he do? Would they know he wasn't like them?

_Only one way to find out…_

**A/N: Okay, really short, I know! Sorry! My bad! Thanks to all my reviewers! This is for you! I wrote you a song!**

"_**Oh, my reviewers**_

_**I love you with all my heart**_

_**So why don't you read again**_

**_And review all my sh!t from the start!" _**


	19. Ms Fantasic

"Is that Connors?" I asked as he splashed our way down the tunnel. There was a man standing in the middle, halfway to the goosing wall.

Spidey nodded, though I couldn't tell if it was just a head movement because of the running.

"Connors!" Spidey cried. Yep, it was a nod.

Connors didn't seem thrilled to see us. I grabbed Spider-Man by the neck, stopped him in his tracks.

"What the hell? What if he's evil?"

"Wouldn't evil Connors be the Lizard?"

I shrugged. "Just…calm down, okay?"

"What do mean, Nighty? This could be our ticket outta here!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Just…don't jump outta your costume, Websy."

We calmly walked over to him, and he cleared his throat.

"Spider-Man, good to see you again. And, who is this lovely young lady."

"I'm Night Shadow. And, let _me _explain. _No, Spidey, shut up. _Okay. Well, have you heard the rumors that there are people here from an alternate dimension?"

Connors eyes widened. "Uh…yes, yes, I have heard that."

"How could you? You've been in a sewer."

"Uh…er…word travels fast."

"We think that you're one of these people. Is that true Connors?"  
He shrugged.

"Connors, please. Because…we are."

He ruffled his brow. "Huh?"

"We are from a different universe. We need your help. Spidey thinks that you can invent a thingy-a-ma-bob that could send us back to our time."

Connors grinned. "I've already started! Come, come! This way!"

Spider-Man snorted. "Told you he wasn't _evil."_

Connors led us under a broken beam and into his lab. There were machines and blinky things and, in the center of the room, a wide box. That must be the transporter.

"Man, where'd you get all this equipment?"

"I met myself. He didn't want another genius around, so he lent me some of his old stuff."

"So, Scaley, how long've you been working on this?" I asked.

He glared at me. "A few weeks, Ms. Night Shadow, a few weeks."

I sniffled. "We've been here a day or two and we're already going mad."

"Indeed. Wait…a few days? That's it?"

I nodded.

"That's quite impossible. Spider-Man, you came here. You were telling me you were stuck here, too, and you were getting supplies for me."

"Uh…no."

"Well, your evil self is back in our world, correct?"

We nodded. "Okay. So basically…this is not good."

Connors nodded. "We need to get back home, stat."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Look, I'll do all the science stuff, you two can get me this stuff." Connors handed them a list from one of his coat pockets. "They're listed in order of importance, top to bottom."

"Wow. Somebody's organized."

Spider-Man crunched the list. "We'll be back, Doc."

As we walked down the sewer, Spider-Man acknowledged my sarcasm that I showed towards Connors.

"I just don't trust him, not yet."

"Look, Connors and I go way back. He's fine."

I made a _hump! _noise.

"Now, I don't think it's safe for us to go around in our costumes. We'll be shot at."

"No, _really?"_

"Which means I'm gonna have to trust you."

"And you'll have to trust me."

"Look, Nighty. Knowing someone's secret identity is a huge responsibility."

"We could just…wear sunglasses?"  
He smiled. "Not a bad idea."

I nodded with a sigh. I didn't want to know who Spider-Man was. It could ruin everything I thought about him. "I'm sorry I got us into this."

He stared at me. "What?"

"It's my fault. I didn't even think about a clone. If I was a better superhero, I would've known. I could've prevented this."

Spider-Man stopped, put his hands on my shoulders. "Nothing could have prevented this. This is not your fault, so don't feel guilty. If anyone should be, it's _me. I_ got you into this. I'm the one who they're after. You're too young to be involved in this. You could've been killed."

"I'm not too young. Its good experience for my resume."

"Resume?"

"I'm gonna try out for the Fantastic Four or the Avengers."

He laughed. "Don't count on it."

"The Fantastic Five: starring, me. I like it. "Johnny, use your nova-thingy! Now!"

"It's a supernova. And that Matchstick listens to Richards. Come on, Night Shadow, this way."

I groaned. "That's _Ms. Fantastic_ to you, bub."


	20. Insanity

"_It's a sight the world has been hoping to never see. Spider-Man has gone insane. As you can see, Spider-Man is causing chaos on the streets of New York City. No one is quite sure of what caused the former hero to snap, but one this is clear: he has._

_Reed Richards, also known as Mr. Fantastic; leader of the Fantastic Four, had this to say:_

"We've known Spider-Man for too long to think he's gone and turned himself evil. I'm urging the authorities to question him, not shoot him down."

"_Spider-Man was considered a hero to many people. But it seems that a hero is no more. What's that? Yes, I've just gotten word that Spider-Man has broken criminals Rhino and Kraven the Hunter out of a secret containment prison. They are now rampaging around Times Square. Spider-Man has not been seen since this incident. More coverage, next."_

Mysterio pressed a button, shutting off the television. He laughed. "Life is sweet, my friend. Life is sweet."

"Yeah. That was fun. Rhino and Kraven couldn't believe it. You shoulda seen the looks on their faces!"

"Yes, I'm sure it was a Hallmark moment, Spider-Man. Good job. I like it," He swiveled around to face him, putting his feet up on the desk once again. He liked doing that.

"Put your watch on, Spider-Man."

He groaned. "I don't wanna go back there."

"Spider-Man, I'm not sending you back to your dimension for good, you know that. I want you to check up on Spider-Man and his girlfriend."

He nodded and walked forward, grabbing a watch that was on his desk.

"Amazing technology, that is. Connors invented it himself before I sent him to your world. I take it you know how to work it? Green goes to your world, red to ours. It only travels to those two dimensions so far."

"Understood."

"And don't hurt them. No, let me rephrase that. Do anything but kill them or bring them back here. Once you carry out the final stage, then we will bring our friends back to us."

Spider-Man smiled underneath his mask. "Can't wait."

"Yes, I know. So, go on. Leave. Bring me the details. Oh and, do check up on Connors, will you?"

"Sure thing, boss."

And with a press of a button, he was gone.


	21. Crash Landing

"I look like James Bond in these shades."  
"I just look hott."  
Spider-Man shoved me. "Come on. The first thing on the list is a 109379 computer modem."  
"A what? Lemme see." I read it. "What the hell is that?"  
"It's a 109379 computer modem. It lets computer go on the internet, idiot."  
"Oh. Yeah. Well, let's go to Best Buy. Any other electronicky thingys?"  
"Yeah. A Duxbery External V.90 (that's another kind of modem), an Audio Video Transmitter, E2E Technology wires…and that's it so far."   
"Fine. Let's just buy this crap."  
"Sure thing." I said, walking out of the convenient store where we purchased our sunglasses.

As we headed to the nearest Best Buy, we heard gunshots. Now, everyone knows that Spider-Man can not resist a gunshot. He grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me with him down the block.

My jaw dropped. It was _me!_ They were shooting at _me! _We looked at each other and nodded, then took off to the nearest alleyway.

Seconds later, Spider-Man and Night Shadow appeared. I flew up to her, and to her surprise, picked her up and lugged her over my back. With Spidey holding onto my hand, I flew them to a nearby rooftop. I put her down.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Hey, why should I act different just because you're here?"

"Look, until I leave, I don't wanna see myself being shot at!"

"I don't care!"

"Well you should!"  
"You're not the boss of me!"

"I am now!"

And I heard Spider-Man shout, but it didn't matter. She swung at me and we wrestled each other, eventually falling off the rooftop. We threw punches and kicked one another until we were too close to the concrete. I flew up first, then her.

The police were dumbstruck. Here we were, two of the same exact people…which one do they shoot at?

But we didn't bother with them. I growled, she growled back. And we started playing a game of tag. I flew, she followed. Although I wanted to slap her right then and there, a fight like ours couldn't take place in a small, crowded area.

Suddenly I was hit with a burst of energy, and like a falling bird I crashed into an office building.

I got up and brushed myself off. I looked around. This place seemed familiar. There was a man cowering behind a flipped desk.

I couldn't believe where I had landed.


	22. A Draw

J. Jonah Jameson got up from behind a desk. So even in alternate dimensions he was still the head honcho of the _Daily Bugle. _He stood up, his arms in the air.

"Please, take anything! Everything! Just don't hurt me! Please!"

"Okay. Calm down, JJ! I'm not evil! She is!" As Night Shadow landed beside me.

We glared at each other. Then I noticed something on the floor. I smiled and walked behind Jameson.

"Can't we all just get along?" There was no answer. "No? Fine then."

I sank into the floor, not taking my eyes off of her. When I came back up, I was in the form of Jameson's shadow.

"Now let's see who wins."

Her eyes were wide, but she didn't admit her fear. "Fine. Let's go."

Just then Spider-Man jumped between us. I almost took him out.

"Stop this! Look, Ms. Night Shadow…_no, the evil one_, we're sorry. We're just anxious to get back to our world."

She sighed. "Just leave already, then."

Spider-Man turned to Mr. Jameson. "Sorry, sir."

"Just go, please! Don't…don't hurt me!"

"We were just leaving, we're we, Nighty?"

We were still starting each other down. I nodded. "Let's go."

So we flew out the window, only to find that Best Buy ran out of modems. We had to go to a Circuit City. Which was no where nearby.

**A/N: Really short, I know, my bad! I didn't wanna write them going to the store cuz that's not exciting enuf for THIS author.**

** 3**

**Love u reviewer ppl**


	23. An UhOh

Dr. Connors was almost finished. He just needed to set up the items that Spider-Man and Whatserface were brining him. He held a bolt in his mouth, screwing in the last bits. It was almost complete. Soon, he would be out of this hellhole.

Footsteps told him someone was on their way. He ran out of his hiding place and into the open, so he could protect his project.

"Ah, Spider-Man. You're back, good. Where's your friend?"

"Finishing up. So, how is it going, Connos?"

"Connos?"

"Yeah. That's your name, isn't it?"

"Connors, my friend. With an 'r'."

Spider-Man slapped his head. "Right! Sorry. Long journey."

"To a Best Buy?"  
"You have no idea."

Connors scratched his neck, very confused. Was this _the_ Spider-Man? _Time for a test…_  
"Okay…so…what do you want, again? I told you that I can't help you."

"Oh, I know," replied Spider-Man. "I was just…y'know…checking in."

"Of course you were. It's a shame we're stuck here in this alternate dimension and that there is no way out."

"Yeah. Sure is. We're totally stuck. At Mysterio's mercy."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll check up on Night Shadow. I'll be back soon."

"Okay! Tell me when you've found a hideout!"

"Will do!"

Connors' expression grew grave once Spider-Man was out of sight. This was not good. Not good at all. The Spider-Man from this world could travel between dimensions. No, this was a serious matter. _Spider-Man and Night Shadow better get back quick…_

He went back to work, sweating unusually. His stomach told him that he was extremely nervous and scared. But he didn't need to be told that by his digestive system. In his head was a list of worries, each one more serious than the last.


	24. The Journey Back

"Spider-Man! Uh…you! Thank goodness! Quick, give me the supplies!" Connors said, taking the bags from them. "We must leave! Now!"

"Well…why? I mean, I get the rush, but…"

"Spider-Man came down here to check on me. The Spider-Man from_ this_ world!"

My eyes widened. "So he must have…"

"A transporter of his own, yes. We need to leave."

Connors went to work on his machine, screwing things in and hooking things up. Spidey and I just stood there, watching him go. He was like a never-ending wind-up doll, constantly working.

"Hand me the modem."

"This thingy?"

"No…modem's don't have red and yellow circuits."

"Sorry."

"Now hand me the wires?"  
"The red and yellow thingys?"  
"Yes!"

His forehead was covered in sweat, and his eyes shone wearily. "Okay. It's almost complete."

"How do you know how to make this?"

"Mysterio made me build his one before he sent me into this hell. So I just redid the process, multiplying the results by the time continuum and the difference between this world and our own."

"In English?" I asked.

"I did the math."

After the last Audio Video Transmitter was added, Connors said that it was ready to go.

"Are we sure this is gonna take us to our dimension?"

"No."

"So…we could wind up anywhere?"

"Any time period on earth, either how history made it or its opposite."

"So…why risk it if we're going back anyway? Just as Mysterio's prisoners again."

"Because I've added in historical occurrences from our time. Such as the war, the world trade center, Jameson's famous editorials…anything that could help get to our time."

"I don't trust it."

"What have we got to lose? We're screwed here anyway."

I nodded and jumped inside, my heart pounding so loud I think they could hear it.

"Ready?"

We nodded.

"Okay…lets hope…"

He pressed some button or another, and then we got the sensation of being pulled forward by a great force. A boom of energy hurt our ears, and it was like being in a whirlwind of chaos. We were surrounded by darkness, and everything went from deafly loud to all too quiet.


	25. Discovery

"Yes…_yes! Ha ha_! This is music to my _ears!"_

"By the way…where _are_ they?"

Mysterio groaned. "Shut up. Good work, Spider-Man. Finally…I've never seen such an uproar. Look at all the police in the streets!" He said, pointing at the television screen.

"That's good? 'Cause that's how it normally is in my world."

"No, no. That is very good. _Very_ good."

"So…how did you manage it? Eh?"

He shrugged taking a seat. "It wasn't easy, I'll tell you. They have tight security there. They probably figured it was Spider-Man, so why worry?"

"Oh, but they need indeed worry, my friend. This is amazing. It's such a success. Go and fetch them, will you?"

Spider-Man nodded, motioned at his watch, as was gone within a few seconds. Mysterio chuckled at himself, celebrating this glorious day. With Spider-Man wanted every known authority in the city, he would definitely be hunted down. _Will they use lethal force right away? Oh, I hope so!_

A minute passed. Then two. Then seven, then fifteen. Mysterio grew impatient.

"Spider-Man…where_ are_ you?"

On cue, Spider-Man materialized in the exact spot that he had departed.

"Well?" Mysterio stood. "Where are they?"

"Uh…we kinda got a problem…"

"What?"

"They're…gone."

"_What? Where?"_

"Well, boss, after examining the area that I last saw Connos, I found a secret lab. He was building a machine to come back."

Mysterio slammed his fist on the desk. "Dammit! Find them! Once they materialize back in this dimension, they'll send off a pulse that will be recognized by your fancy-smancy watch. Find them! Do not come back without results!"

He nodded and left, staring at his wrist as he left.

Mysterio tapped his fingers on the wood. _Interesting, Spider-Man. Let's hope you return near S.H.E.I.L.D., or perhaps the Baxter Building…_


	26. The Unthinkable

The dizziness stopped. All was silent and still. The rush of being propelled forward stopped as well. We didn't move.

"Did we make it?"

"I hope so."

Connors opened the door, and I was the first to step outside. I sniffed the air. I checked the sights.

"We're in a sewer. Again."

"Super." Spider-Man said, stepping out.

"Ah!" Connors smiled, rushing out and leading us into darkness. "It transported us to my lab in our world! Yes, we made it!"

"Great! Thank God."

"Yeah. Now I gotta go teach Mysterio a lesson." Spidey said, punching his fist into his hand.

"Uh…remember what he said? What if you're 'evil' and wanted by the cops?"  
"She's right, you know. I suggest you take a look around first. See what trouble he's caused."

Spider-Man nodded. "Right. Okay, let's go. Thanks for all your help, Doc."

"Yes. Thanks." I added.

He waved a hand. "Not a problem. Now go save the world, you two!"

"Will do."

Following Connors directions, we made it out alive. I poked my unmasked face out of the pothole. "We're clear." I said. Spider-Man, who was still wearing the sunglasses from before, as I was, came out next.

"Right. Well, might as well stop by the _Bugle_ offices. They'll have the latest news."

I nodded, about to fly off. He grabbed my wrist. "Uh…heh…let's take a taxi."

We paid the driver and rushed through the revolving doors and into the elevator. We took it to the right floor, and belted into Jameson's office without knocking. I stopped for a moment, then went back outside. Spider-Man came out.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't go inside. What if he says your name?"

"Nighty, after all we've been through, I think it's safe either way."

"Really? You mean…_just like that?"_

"We need to trust each other fully. I trust you. Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

He nodded, then took of his sunglasses. I gasped. "Where have I seen you before?"

He smiled as I took mine off. "Hey! I know you!"

We both laughed. We just couldn't figure it out. How did we know each other?

We heard Jameson yell, so we went back inside.

"What the hell was that? Oh, its only you, Parker."

"Parker?" I asked. _Why was that name so _familiar? _I know I've heard it before…_

"Who's the girlfriend?"

"This is…uh…"

"I'm Jamie, sir. A friend of…Parker's. We have some questions to ask you, sir."

Jameson slammed his hand on the desk.

"So do I, missy! Where the hell have you been, Parker? Not one picture of Spider-Man!"

"I've been feeling under the weather lately, sir. Can you fill me in?"

"Sure. Spider-Man's gone crazy! Robbing banks, breaking criminals out of jail, and now he's gone and done the impossible!"

"Which is?"

He smirked. "Where the hell have you been that you haven't seen this? On Mars?"  
"That'd be closer to the truth than what actually happened." I laughed.

"Huh?"  
"What _happened_, J.J.?"

"Fine. Whatever!" he threw a newspaper across his desk at us. We looked down at the cover. "Spider-Man's attacked the Fantastic Four. It's an all-time low, even for him."

Spider-Man's face grew pale. "What?"

"Yep. Sad, ain't it? He's hospitalized Sue and Johnny Storm. The other two are pretty beat up."

"Where can I find them?"  
"What? You wanna give them a hug?"

"Mr. Jameson!" I shouted.

"They're at their own special little clinic in their own Baxter Building. They're not about to smile for pictures, Parker."

Spider-Man nodded. I smiled. "Thank you, sir."

We walked outside the office, and he hushed me before I could get a word out.

"We've got to see them."

"But how?"

"They know who I am. But, not _you."_


	27. Sneak Attack

"This is just retarded."

"Stop."

"It's never gonna work!"

"Nighty! Look, we've got to explain it somehow."

"They know I hang with you. They'll shoot me, or something."

He looked at me. "They're superheroes. Not SWAT."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay. So, that's the building?"

He nodded. "You know the plan. Call my cell when you think it's appropriate to."

I nodded to him. "Yeah, yeah, yadda, yadda. You owe me, Webster."

He sighed. "I know."

I took off from the rooftop and flew across the sky, directly towards the Baxter Building. The Fantastic Four HQ must have beefed security. This was never going to work. Psh, as if there would be an open window right where Spidey said there would be.

I flew over to the window Spidey had specified.

"It's a storage room. No cameras or sensors. You'll be safe." He had told me.

I lifted the window and…hey, it worked! I slid inside carefully and closed it back down. Ha, nothing better than breaking into the home of the FF, that's for sure.

I opened the door and stepped out into the hallway and still followed Spidey's instructions. The FF medical clinic was two floors above me. To my right was an airshaft that Spider-Man had told me to use. I threw the lid off and climbed inside, putting it back in its place afterwards. It was narrow and dark and smelled like old feet, but I kept flying upwards. There was barely enough room for me inside to maneuver. But I made it.

Oh great! Peeking out of an opening, I could see the FF gathered around. They were right there! And I wasn't bent on using the element of surprise. They were strong and powerful. I didn't want to fight them!

Suddenly my cell phone rang. Oh dammit! I forgot to put it on vibrate! The loud ringer blasted a Green Day song, and I tumbled out of the opening and landed on the floor. When I opened my eyes, Mr. Fantastic and the Thing were looking down at me.

I looked at the phone I had still in my hand.

"Ha ha….it's for you…?"


	28. And Nothing But The Truth

The Thing grabbed me by the arm and held me back, while Mr. Fantastic took my phone.

"The caller ID says 'Mom'." He told me.

"Please," I said, sweating. "Please, let me explain."

"Explain what? You spying on us?" the Thing grumbled from behind me.

I gave a nervous laugh. "Well…yeah…but I mean, no! No, wait!"

Mr. Fantastic motioned at his friends, resting in bed, Sue and Johnny Storm.

"Have you any courtesy? We are trying to heal our teammates."

"Hey, ain't you Spider-Man's girl?"

"I'm not _anybody's_ girl!" I growled at him. "And that's why I'm here, actually. To-"

"Finish the job? No way!"

"No! Explain what happened. That wasn't Spider-Man!"

And I explained the entire thing. Every single, little detail. I knew I was rambling and not getting their full attention, until I mentioned the other dimension.

"It's all true! I was there!"

"And the evil Spider-Man…?"

"Was the one that attacked you. We only just got back!"

Mr. Fantastic nodded. "I don't believe a word out of your mouth."

"Please! Ask Dr. Connors, or even Spidey himself! He's on the run and everything, though, what with being framed and all."

"And how do you fit into all this? I don't even know who you are."

I sighed. "I'm Night Shadow, from Long Island. I met Spidey, we got mixed up into this."

"Are you sure you should be doing this? Crime fighting, I mean."

"What, you want me to waste my life and drink and smoke pot? No thanks. I'm good."

He threw the phone back to me, and I caught it with two hands. "Call your mom back, then call Parker."

"Parker? Oh right, Parker!"

Mr. Fantastic turned around. "You mean he _told_ you? That was just a slip of the tongue."

I blushed and nodded. "Yes. Yes he did."

"Well, go on then, you two better be telling the truth."

I rolled my eyes. "You want me to lie to the _Fantastic Four? As if!"_


	29. Trust is a dirty word

"Okay, so tell me exactly what is going on." Mr. Fantastic said into the phone.

'Spider-Man was on speaker, his voice worried.

"We were taken by Mysterio and sent into another world...crazy stuff went down there, Reeds, like crazy!"

"Continue, Spider-Man."

"Yeah. So then, like, the Spider-Man from that world was brought here, just to bash my rep and to frame me. Then, when Mysterio brings me back, I'd get arrested."

Mr. Fantastic nodded. "I see. I really do. I want to believe you, Spider-Man. But you...or whoever...just attacked us."

"I understand. That's why Nighty's over there and not me."

"We should meet, but under some circumstances..."

"Sure. Anything."

Mr. Fantastic nodded at me. "Do you care about this girl, Spider-Man?"

"Yes. Yes, I do. Very much so."

"Ben, please take her."

The Thing grabbed me. "What? What's going on?"

"Ben, take her to...you know where. Spider-Man, if you come here and do us harm, we will harm your friend. Understood?"

"Reeds, there is no need for that."

"I'm sorry, Spider-Man, but there is."

"It's okay, Spidey. It's okay. 'Cause nothing's gonna happen. 'Cause you're not evil. I know, it's okay. So, where are we going, Thing?"

He grunted and carried me away. I just sat and enjoyed the ride.

"Sorry about all this, kid."

"It's fine."

"Your buddy hurt our friends pretty bad. We just want to play it safe."

"So...where are we going?"

"Right here. It's an interrogation room for superhumans."

"You guys have it all, huh?"

"Pretty much. There's a bowling alley on the third floor."

_"Really?"_

"No."

He set me down once we were inside the room. He told me to sit down on a chair at the far end. A table was in front of it. The Thing then brought out what he called 'specially made, indestructable handcuffs'. He cuffed both of my hands to the table, which he also told me weighed over one thousand pounds.

"Now _this_ isn't necessary."

"Let's just get this straight. Do I feel bad? Yes. Do I trust you two anymore? No. Now, see that camera? It's watching you. Don't do anything stupid."

"I'm cuffed to a table that weighs more than _you_. I'm not going anywhere, Brickhead."

He groaned and left me, locking the door.

_Well...this is fun..._

_I wonder if they're even gonna trust Spidey. _

_Wait...what if they arrest him? Right on the spot?_

_No, they wouldn't do that...would they?_

_I mean, look what they did to me. _

_Uh oh. _

_Is this really indestructable?_

_Let's see...come on, pull!...pull!...yeah, that's indestructable, all right._

_God Dammit! What's taking so long!_

_If they call the cops..._

_I swear..._

_The Fantastic Four will be the Fantastic Zero._


	30. Breaking Free

Spider-Man calmly entered the room. The Thing's gaze upon him, he shook Mr. Fantastic's hand and took a seat. On the table was a giant map of the city. The Thing didn't bother faking a smile; he stood behind him, arms crossed, waiting…

"So where is she?" was the first thing Spider-Man said. "Where's Night Shadow?"  
"All is well, Spider-Man. She is safely stowed in an interrogation room. Ben, her cuffs aren't too tight, right?"

"As tight as they can be without cutting off her circulation, if that's what you mean. If they're digging into her skin, I dunno."

"What? You cuffed her?"

"To a table. Just a precaution. Now, down to business," Mr. Fantastic said. He motioned towards the map. "The big red X's mark possible locations for Mysterio's hiding place."

"Why can't Night Shadow be out here with us?"

"Because once you see her safe from us, then you can attack."

"Dammit, I'm not gonna attack ya!"

"You were kidnapped by Syracuse, correct? Well, that is a distance, so perhaps Mysterio wouldn't want to travel far…"

Spider-Man sat back, crossed his arms, and listened to Mr. Fantastic ramble on and on. _This is ridiculous! Where is she? Is she safe? What have they done with her? Are they hurting her? _

"You know what?" Spider-Man began, interrupting Mr. Fantastic. "I don't care if you don't trust me. You've known me long enough to know that I'd never attack you guys, even if I did go bad. If you don't believe me, then get Dare Devil in here or some crazy shit like that, but I don't care. I want Night Shadow out of wherever the hell you put her."

"Spider-Man. Are you insane? 'You' attacked us, and of course, I say 'you' with an openness to possibilities and quotations, but we need precautions too."

"That girl has risked everything to help me. _She_ followed me to the university._ She_ was kidnapped with me by Mysterio._ She_ was almost shot. _She _did all that to help_ me! _Not herself_, me! _And I am not the kind of person that repays her by sitting here and letting her rot in whatever_ hell _you put her in!_ She's just a kid, Reeds! A kid!"_

Ben snorted. "Don't bother going to get her, Reeds."

"Why not?"

He simply pointed down a hallway. They looked. Night Shadow was limping down the hall, broken chains still attached to her wrists and feet. She was breathing heavily.

Spider-Man got up and ran to her. Her picked her up and whispered to her. He carried her into the room where they were meeting.

She looked at the Thing and smiled. "Indestructible my _ass."_


	31. Hell No! I Won't Go!

"How the hell did you break free of that table?" the Thing asked as I took a seat

I shook my head. "I didn't. You'll find the table farther down in the hall."

"But that table weighed—"

"Not enough, obviously. I can do great things, with the proper motivation."

Spider-Man gave me yet another hug. "I'm so happy to see you. You _chained_ her to a _table?"_

Mr. Fantastic took the chains that we dangling from my wrists. He took them and smelted them around a piece of the table. "No," he said, "I _chained_ her to a table. Now can we please just get on with finding Mysterio?"

I pulled my hands upwards, breaking the chains off the table, and showing that I did so by stretching with a yawn. "Of course. Continue."

"…Right…well, this apartment here was once a lab to Doctor Octavious—"

"Doc Ock? Cool!" I shouted.

" I believe his fusion experiments left something that Mysterio could have worked with."

"Fine. Ignore me. See what I care."

"Nighty, shut up. So why don't we go? Get a move on?"

Mr. Fantastic nodded. "Ben, stay here, please. Watch Sue and Johnny."

He groaned, nodded, and walked down the hall to the medical clinic.

"Okay! So, lets get a move on, like Spidey said."

Mr. Fantastic glared my way. He didn't like me very much, did he?

"Indeed. Let's take the Fantasti-Car."

"Sorry, dude. I fly _my_ way. Not when you can get pulled over because your hovercar was going five over the speed limit."

"Aw, come on, Nighty."

"No. He didn't trust me, and I don't trust him. What if he drops us off at the police station?"

"He wouldn't do that…would you?"

Mr. Fantastic looked at me. "To the car, this way, please."

I looked at Spider-Man. _"Hell_ no. I'm flying."


	32. Unfamiliar Territory

I flew right beside them, minding my own business. I had offered Spidey a ride, but no, he wanted to suck up to Captain Stretchy.

_Psh. Look at him, driving his fancy hovercar._

_Ooh! I'm Mr. Fantastic! I'm the leader of the Fantastic Four!_

_I have the most awesomest superpowers!_

_I don't trust anyone! I don't need to!_

_I'm so great I'm jealous of myself!_

"Night Shadow, are you okay?"

"What?"

"You looked a little…off…" Spidey continued.

"Ooh yeah. I just got lost in thought. It was unfamiliar territory."

He laughed.

"Ah, we're close. Are you sure you do not want to hop in? It could save you from a billboard if you decide to get lost in thought again."

"No."

"Come on, Nighty."

"I said _no."_

"For me?"

I groaned. "Fine. For _you,_ Spidey."

I folded my arms across my chest. _Yay! I got to ride in a hovercar! (sarcasm)_ I growled. _It doesn't mean I have to be happy about it._

The hovercar landed three blocks from where we wanted to go. "Mysterio's possible hideout is there," he said, pointing. There was a 'NO VACANCY' sign illuminated, and most of the windows were boarded and dark.

"It's been abandoned for years." He said.

"Ya think? Psh. Let's get going."

Mr. Fantastic rolled his eyes at me, and we set off. I clenched my fist. _Ooh boy_, was I in the mood for some heavy-duty _payback!_


	33. One Free Hand

"Man…talk about abandoned…" I mumbled.

"Shh! You do realize we're sneaking here, right?"

"Yeah."

"So that means be sneaky!"

"I am!"

"You're _talking!" _

I sighed. The place was empty. Mysterio was obviously not here.

"Great lead, Reeds."  
"Be quiet. I'm sure this is the place. Check for any traps or secret buttons."

"What? If I pull this lever a wall's gonna turn?" I spun the lever. A wall did turn. I gulped. "That's something you don't see everyday."

Reeds smiled at me. I scowled and stuck out my tounge. "Na-na."

"Nighty, stop it. Well, it looks like we've found Mysterio."  
"I call dibs!" I shouted, running inside. Of course this was irrational and rash and of course I got yelled at, because Spider-Man was inside.

"Oh shit!"

"You!"

"You!"

We circled each other. Spider-Man and Reeds weren't inside yet.

"So, where's Mysterio? I need to kick 'is ass."

"You're gonna have to get through me first."  
"Psh. As if that's hard."

The fake Spider-Man pulled out a gun and laughed. I gulped. "You cheated."

When Spider-Man and Mr. Fantastic came in (finally), he was holding me around he neck, a gun at my head.

No one spoke.

"Exactly." The fake Spider-Man laughed. Next I did something stupid. I moved my face down so that I was looking down at his arm, and I opened my mouth and chomped down. He threw me away with a yelp.

"Yow! You_ bit_ me! Are you frigging retarded? _You bit me!"_

"_Ya don't taste good, either!" _I shouted.

Spider-Man suddenly took off a glove and shoved it in my face. He then charged at the fake Spider-Man.

"Why'd he give me his glove?"

"So we can distinguish the difference between the two."

"Oh. Duh."

We simply watched the fight take place. I wanted to jump in, but Mr. Fantastic held me back. It was hard to watch Spidey get punched in the face, but I was told it was his fight, not mine—which I thought was total bullshit.

Spider-Man put the glove back on after the other was knocked out.

"That didn't take long." I remarked.

"It's me. Whaddaya expect?" He lifted his mask and spit. It was bloody spit. Ew.

"Take him to the Fantasti-Car, Night Shadow."

"Why? Question him right here or wait until My—that's it! I have a plan! An actual good, not stupid plan!"

I shook the fraud violently until he awoke. "Answer one question, ok? Ok. Does Mysterio come here? Is this his office?"

The fake Spidey merely pointed to a staircase. Mysterio's office must be down there.

"Okay. Now, Reeds, you can take him to your stupid _hover car_. Spidey, here's what you're gonna do…"


	34. Helluvah Week

"Hey, boss."

"Ah, 'Spider-Man'. What are you doing?" Mysterio called from behind a desk.

"I brought ya sum'in." and then he pulled out me. I seemed to be unconscious, but I was fully aware of what was going on.

Mysterio jumped up. "Where did you find her?"

"Passed out with…uh…a bottle of booze in her hand. Kids these days…"

"Perfect! She is the perfect bait for Spider-Man! Just throw her over there."

He did so. And it hurt. I landed on the floor.

I didn't dare open an eye. I merely listened.

"Spider-Man. My good old Spider-Man—she's perfect."

"Yeah. I have no idea how they made it back. She seemed stressed about the Fantastic Four thing."

"Good."

"Hey, boss—what kinda security ya got down here? I mean, this place seems high tech."

"Why do you ask?"

"I wanna start my own evil shindig—wondering if ya got any pointers."

Mysterio laughed. "Down here? Nothing. But in the main office, which I have not shown to you yet, but you have proven yourself worthy, it's got the best alarm and crap like that."

"What's in the main office?"

"Future plans, employment info—the whole nine yards."

"So…this is pretty much it, huh?"

"Yes. The plan is successful, and Spider-Man will be no more."

"Then, let's say, if I was an imposter, this would be the perfect time to kick your ass, right?"

There was no answer.

"Yep. It's the perfect time."

By the time I was up and about, Mysterio was out cold. "There's not much to the guy. He's got brains, but when it comes to brawn he lacks it."

"That was too easy."

"You're right. And its about time. I've had a helluvah week."

We walked out together, Spider-Man dragging Mysterio by the cape.

"It's gonna be a while 'till people trust you again." I said.

"I know."

"Cops are gonna still shoot at you."

"I know."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Well I'm sure Reeds will clear it up. But I'll just have to wait it out."

"I'm always there if you get bored while you're waiting."  
"Sounds good, Jamie, sounds good."

**A/N: the end. I had to cut it short, sorry! But I think I did an ok job with it. thanks for my reviews.**


End file.
